


Of Iis and BunnIis

by LittleLostOne



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta: we die like men, Panic Attacks, Romance, Top Mitsukuni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostOne/pseuds/LittleLostOne
Summary: I suck at summaries."It's fine if your cute it suits you better any way, so don't force yourself to be what your not." "I love Ii-chan more than cake, and sweets, and even Usa-chan. So stay with me, ne?" This is the not so tragic, slightly comedic love story between the boy Lolita Mitsukuni of the Host club, and Ii my Oc.





	1. Chance Encounters Prearranged By Fate

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not stealing someone else's work. I'm posting on two different sites. This is my first time posting on this site though mainly due to laziness. I'm dyslexic but for yall imma try my hardest to word right. Updates are usually slow though cause I have college and depression. But I hope you enjoy the story regardless.

Skin touching skin, gasps of pleasure ringing throughout the empty classroom, a warm heat spreading between two people.

"M-mitsukuni!" An airy moan mixed in with a cry of pleasure for the other was heard. Half lidded red eyes clouded with desire peered into pools of honey brown.

Reaching up, longer arms wrapped themselves around a shorter figure, as the two met for a kiss.

Possessive lips moved slowly against the other, licking slightly as to demand entrance. Tongues moved against each other in a dance that only they knew.

Braking for air the two mouths parted, soft warm puffs of air raking against the each other's neck. Slightly smaller hands traveled up from the waist that they held towards pink hardened nipples.

Teasing them gently brought up soft moans, while the biting and sucking which left angry red hickeys over pale skin brought froth mewls and pleading whimpers.

"Ii." Groaned a voice, slightly lower than usual.

Teeth slightly sharp, but still human, sunk their way into sensitive flesh. And a loud cry of ecstasy came soon after.

Breaths, loud and unsteady, came out in puffs as the two were slowly brought down from their personal high. And a kiss, slightly less passionate, but none the less loving was shared between them.

"Ii?" (**pronounced E, just slightly longer**) A voice called out for the sleeping boy. "Ii?!" The voice called out again though this time it was slightly more demanding. "Ii!" The voice tried for a third time, frustrated at the lack of said Ii response.

"Ii, there you are!" Cried out a young girl who was currently staring at a black mop of hair peeking out from underneath the comforter. "Get up!" She demanded, ripping the comforter off of the young male name Ii.

"You know you have your first day at school today right?" She asked Ii as she took him by the wrist and proceeded to drag him out of bed, quite literally. At this a small groan was heard from the bundled lump on the floor. Even so it made no movement to stand up.

"Fine be that way." The girl huffed as she dragged Ii to the bathroom which was connected solely to his room.

Opening the door, the girl proceeded to drag Ii inside, she then stepped back out saying to the figure laying on the floor: "I'll be back in twenty minutes. And you better be dressed by then." Thus with a slam of the door Ii was left, laying, on the bathroom floor.

It took roughly a minute for Ii to get up from his place where he laid. Groggily, with a bit of a sway Ii made his way past the sink, toilet, and bath towards the shower door.

Opening it he turned on the hot water and waited for it to warm as he undressed the many layers of clothes.

First a jacket not too thick but not thin either, then a long sleeve shirt. Followed by an undershirt, long pants, knee high socks, and finally underwear.

During this time a thin layer of steam had started to settle on the mirror and translucent door of the shower. Once again opening the shower door Ii stepped inside and let the hot water roll down his body.

Washing both his raven hair and pale skin, Ii stood still in the shower enjoying the warmth that the water provided.

"Ii!" The female's voice yelled out. "Ten more minutes!"

Hearing this Ii raised his hand to turn off the shower and exited, dripping water onto the tile floor. Taking a towel from the metal bar it hung off of Ii dried his body before leaving the bathroom entirely and returning to his room.

Walking over to his now made bed Ii looked down at the uniform that awaited him. A white button up shirt with a blue blazer, black pants and a tie.

Getting dressed Ii slipped on a black under his blazer before buttoning it up, and a pair of knee-high socks.

"Ii are you done yet?" The girl from before asked, opening the door before she received an answer from Ii. "I see you're dressed. Good." She praised whilst walking over to him. "But your hair is still wet idiot!" She then chastised as Ii reached up to fiddle with one of his wet locks.

Grabbing the towel from off of Ii's bed she walked over and pulled Ii down slightly so that the two were on the same level.

"Geez! Why are you always like this when you first wake up?" She asked while towel drying Ii's hair and making it slightly fluffy in the process.

"Alright that's better." She said as she took back the towel, but she didn't bother to try and make his hair any neater. "Not like you were going to comb your hair anyway."

"Mari." Ii called out to the girl now dubbed Mari. "Breakfast." He said, his voice cracking a bit from lack of use for the morning. "Yeah yeah, I know. You better be glad dad and the witch aren't home. What do they like to say? The servants are here to serve or something like that."

Mari said as she quoted her father and stepmother in a rather condescending tone. "Omurice, right?" She then asked Ii, though she had already known the answer to her question.

With a small nod for a reply both Ii and Mari stalked off towards the kitchen.

"You'll be late if you don't go now you know." Mari said leaning over on the kitchen counter facing Ii. Picking up his eating pace Ii finished the rest of his breakfast and ran out of the kitchen towards the front door, Mari following behind him.

Fumbling and he slid on his shoes Ii missed the sly grin on Mari's face. "Bye Mari." He said lowly as he struggled to get on his second shoe.

Opening one of the wooden double doors Ii stepped outside and walked hastily towards the waiting black limo.

Ii's personal driver, Yoshinobu, stood there waiting and opened the door for his young master. Closing it once he was safely inside.

He then followed suit and entered the limo himself. Starting up the engine and placing his hands on the wheel, Yoshinobu drove the limo through the Mizuri Estate gates and onto the main road.

Arrival at Ouran Academy came quickly as the estate was located not too far from the Academy.

Yoshinobu, pulling up at the entrance, which was lined with similar black limos, stepped out of the car to open the door for his Young Master Ii.

"Young Master Ii we have arrived." He said as he opened the door and bowed. "Thank you Yoshinobu." Ii replied as he got out of the limo wearing thick glasses frames that weren't there before.

Standing up straight again Yoshinobu once again closed the limo door and got back in his place behind the wheel. As he drove away Ii made his way past the gates and towards the school entrance like many other students did.

From the second-floor window a small silhouette could be seen looking down at the various students as they entered the school gates, with a taller shadow looming over it.

_Ouran Academy, a place where only those with excellent social standing, and those from filthy rich families, are lucky enough to spend their time here. Just think of Ouran as an elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

Walking into the fairly empty room of class 1-A, I moved across the floor towards an empty seat next to one of the windows further to the back. Drawing my chair I slid into my seat exhausted from the relatively short yet tiring trot up a flight of stairs.

Placing my head on the desk in front of me I closed my eyes as I waited for the first class to start.

I sat in silence and darkness as I drifted from one thought to the next.

When I opened my eyes again the classroom which was originally desolate was now full of life.

I noticed a group of girls talking by the door, playing with their hair and clothes, giggling at every little thing. The stereotypical high school girl I guess. While about four desks in front of me there was a group of maybe four boys crowded around laptop.

Just as I turned back towards the door the fits of girlish laughter died down to hushed whispers.

Walking through the door and capturing the girls' attention was a small boy with tan skin-in comparison to mine that is-and blond hair. Yet he wore a serious look that did not suit his doe like honey-brown eyes.

He was followed by much taller…male-because he could definitely not be considered a boy-who had slightly darker than the blonde’s, black hair and sharp grey eyes.

With my head still on the desk my eyes followed the two as they chose a pair of desks in the center of the class to sit at. I didn't have much time to watch them though, because soon after the teacher walked into the class.

Lifting my head I leaned over the side of my desk to unpack my bag and ended up grabbing at nothing but air. Reemerging that I didn't have my bag when I left this morning I let my head hit the desk in an act of self-reprimanding. I'm such an idiot.

Our Teacher waited until everyone was seated before she began talking. She introduced herself before starting a class activity, calling us up one by one to pick a card out of a basket.

Apparently it was part of a break-the-ice activity that she had planned out for her first class.

It had to do with Sensei making matching names, one being male and the other female, and putting each one onto a separate card. After making us all choose a card we were supposed to find our "match" so to speak and wait for further instructions.

Looking down at the back of card, I choose I ran my hand along the small pink ribbon and white lace. 'Cute.' I thought to myself as I admired the green pink and white striped pattern. It seemed that ever card was made different so that there would be no confusion.

Sitting back down in my seat I flipped the card over to read the name that I got. Empress was written down in curly cursive letters.

Raising my head I looked around the classroom for those who had already found their pair and those who hadn't. There were a few people who stood together. Two girls close to the front, a boy and girl pair a few rows away near the back, and the two boys who walked in together older still close to each other.

Looking back down at the design on my card I got lost in thought again. I my eyes became half lidded behind long bangs and thick frames, and a small smile spread across my face as I failed to hear the footsteps that were steadily approaching me.

As a hand was placed on my shoulder I jumped slightly. Looking up I saw the raven-haired male from earlier. He moved his hand almost as soon as I jumped but he still continued to stare down at me. Then he shifted his gaze over to the card in my hands.

"Um…do you want to know what I got?" I asked warily, my voice just barely audible. I was never very good at talking to new people.

"Un." He responded with a grunt. I'm not really sure what it was I just knew he was saying yes.

"I got empress." I said quietly looking up at him as I held up the card between my nose and mouth for him to see.

Without responding to me the tall raven lifted his head and turned back around, walking towards the still sitting blond.

I watched as the blonde looked up and began to talk to the taller male, who then in turn nodded and threw his thumb over his shoulder pointing at me. Surprised my eyes widened slightly as the small blond stood up from his chair and walk to where the raven was pointing, in other words me.

Reaching me the small yet serious blonde handed me his card. It was a blue and white striped card with a white lace ribbon and a bow made of beads stuck onto the back. Turning it over I read the curly cursive written on it. Emperor it read swirling slightly at the beginning of the E and curling at the tail of the p.

Handing the card back to him I watched as he turned his head towards the raven and nodded, before dragging a nearby desk and chair over to meet mine.

Sitting down he stared at me with a stern expression and sharp honey eyes. I tried to start up a conversation but before I could say anything he broke through the silence.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni." He stated as he turned away from me to look at black board. It took my mind to catch up to what he said, but after he did I stuttered out an introduction. "I-I'm Mizuri Ii."

Though after I introduced myself the awkward silence between the two of us returned.

"I assume everyone has found their match by now." Sensei said looking around at all the pairs made throughout the class. "Do not lose your cards, you will need them later. Also I want you to write both you and your partner's name on your card." She instructed.

Then she continued "Now I believe my class with me should be over in about twenty minutes, so you are free to socialize however you please."

Walking over to the door she said before leaving "A project will be posted on the class page by this afternoon. It's a project for you and your partner to do, due in two months." She finished before going through the door and closing it behind her, leaving us to do as we liked.

Turning my head away from the door I placed my card inside my blazer pocket for safe keeping.

Sliding my chair from underneath my desk I quickly stood up and walked towards the door. Though before completely leaving the room I turned back to look at my partner.

"I'll be in the Library if you need me Huni-san." I said before closing the door and walking away.

Silently I watched as Ii got up from his desk and walked towards the door. I expected him to leave but for some reason he turned back around before going through the door.

"I'll be in the Library if you need me Huni-san." He called out.

My eyes widened slightly at the name. Usually people only called me Haninozuka or Mitsukuni if they were family.

"Huni-san." I whispered quietly to myself. That name, it was kind of cute.

Cute. I thought furrowing my eyebrows slightly at the word.

The head of a family should not be cute, no one would take them seriously.

Standing up I walked over to the door. "Takashi." I called out under my breath while walking, just loud enough for Takashi to hear me.

Turning around Takashi nodded and followed me out the door, not bothering to tell his partner where he was going.

Walking down the stairs and hall Takashi and I arrived at the doors of the dojo. Throwing them open I headed straight for the changing room.

It was still early but that didn't mean I could skip training.

The first thing I did standard stretches and warm up, and then hand to hand combat with the students who filtered in after me and Takashi.

Flipping over another person over and down onto the mat I listened as the lunch bell rang.

Standing up straight I walked back over to the changing room and took a shower before putting buck on my school uniform again.

With my blue blazer buttoned up I left the dojo to go to the cafeteria with Takashi. Inside I saw various students both boys and girls all sitting together and socializing. As I looked through all the faces in the room I saw that my partner Ii wasn't one of them.

"Takashi." I said, with one-word conversations being normal between us. Nodding his head Takashi bought two lunches and headed back to the dojo.

Once he was through those big pink doors I stuck my hands in my pockets and made my way down the halls and to the library where Ii should be. I was thinking the whole time as I walked, about my partner.

He didn't really have any outstanding traits; shaggy black hair, pale skin and average height for a male. Yet still I knew this was his first year attending Ouran. Probably because of those thick glasses frames that he wears, they tend to leave an impression.

Stepping on the red carpet of the Library I looked around for Ii. If what he said was true then he should be in here somewhere.

Walking further back by the reference section I saw light coming in the room in the corner of my eye. Heading closer I turned a corner around the bookshelf to see a small desk with two chairs beneath the window.

Sitting in one of the chairs with his head on the desk was Ii. His eyes were closed, and his glasses slanted off of the side of his face.

Taking off his glasses and resting them on the table I sat down beside him, running my hands through his hair. It was soft and fluffy to the touch, and his face turned out to be really cute like Usa-chan's.

It was really hard forcing myself not to smile, but I was so lost in my head that I didn't notice when Ii had woken up and put his glasses back on, staring at me as I ran my hand through his hair.

He never did say anything though, and I wouldn't have noticed that he was awake if I didn't look down at him.

Those thick black frames and long bangs making it impossible for me to see his eyes.

"Huni-san." He says his voice sounding empty compared to before. Forcing my face into a sharp scowl again I looked at him for a few seconds before getting up to walk away. I should go back to the dojo; Takashi is waiting for me.

Before I could leave though I felt a hand grab the sleeve of my blazer and pull me back down to my chair.

Ii looking at me like before without letting go of my sleeve put his head back on the desk and fell asleep.

My eyes widened as I tried to get away but his grip on my sleeve was just too strong. Giving up I relaxed back into the chair, looking over at Ii's head as I did. Without thinking I ran my free hand through his hair, sighing happily at the feeling.

Tilting my head up towards the sun that was coming in through the window I closed my eyes, while keeping my hand tangled within Ii's hair.

Opening my eyes I blinked them a few times trying to get used to the sudden light. 'Huh? When did I fall asleep?' I thought as I rolled my stiff neck from side to side.

"Good morning, Huni-san." A soft and quiet voice said as I stretched my arms above my head.

"Hum? What time is it?" I asked kind of slurred as I rubbed my eyes trying to fully wake up.

"It's a little after six. Why?" the voice questioned. Hearing that I bolted up and turned to look at the person next to me.

Staring at Ii I felt my face heat up. The hand that was holding tightly onto my blazer sleeve was now holding my own hand, fingers locked between each other's.

"I-I should get going now!" I said quickly as I jumped up from the table and raced out of the Library, heart pounding as I ran all the way to the entrance of the school where Takashi had been waiting for me.

Slowing down from a sprint to a jog I went to stand by Takashi's side, my heart still racing from earlier.

"Mitsukuni." He said, but I could tell he was asking me a question. "Let's go Takashi." I said after I had calmed down enough, choosing to ignore his question.

Walking over to the limo in silence I felt my face heat up again as I thought about Ii.

I watched as Huni-san's back became smaller and smaller until I was unable to see it. I'm not completely sure why he chooses to run away like that, but he did seem to be a bit flustered. Though it seems that he was in such a rush, that he ended up leaving his bag.

His situation sounds familiarly like my own from this morning though, so I can sympathize with him. Picking up his bag I walk out the door towards the school entrance. Yoshinobu should be waiting for me. I am three hours late after all.

But Otou-sama and Oka-sama won't be back at home for approximately a week, so coming home at this time shouldn't be a problem.

I do wonder what's for dinner though, I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm starting to get lightheaded. Hopefully I can make it to the limo before I pass out.


	2. Falling From Grace to Love You

Opening my eyes I looked up at the white ceiling of my room. I didn't remember falling asleep earlier, nor did I remember coming home. Instead I was walking towards Yoshinobu and the limo before I blacked out. The ground growing closer coming up to meet me.

"Sup?" I heard Mari's voice call out coming from over by my door. "Morning sleeping beauty." She said as she started to walk over to me.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up slowly while holding back a wince in pain. "Nine at night." She answered. So I ended up sleeping for three hours huh?

"Dinner hasn't been served yet," she started off "Setsu wanted to wait for you." Nodding my head I stood up and walked over to my door and into the hallway, Mari following after like she usually does.

Walking down the hallway I stared at the floor beneath me as my feet brushed along it.

Passing by various doors I turned down the hallway towards the dining table. Sitting at the table waiting silently was Setsu, who stared at me for a few seconds before smiling brightly.

"Onii-chan! Good morning!" she chirped, standing up as she ran over to greet me, clinging onto my legs.

"Morning." I said back to her smiling slightly as I tousled her hair.

Walking past us Mari went towards the dining table and sat down.

"Young Master Ii," a maid addressed me as she bowed "dinner is ready."

"Thank you." I responded, after which she stood up and excused herself from the room, disappearing from my sight.

Holding Setsu's hand I walked over to the dining table and sat in between Mari and Setsu. It wasn't long after that the maid came back inside the dining room, holding open one of the big double wooden doors for the three servants who followed in after her. Each pushing a small trolley of food that had been prepared for dinner.

Walking over to where the three of us were seated the three servants set our food down on the table before us, after which they bowed and left through the doors which they had come in from. Pushing trollies as they walked away, the maid closed the door behind the three.

Tonight's dinner was Salisbury steak with a fried egg on top and vegetables on the side, a commoners dish that Oka-san often made for Mari and I while she was still alive. I smiled to myself fondly as I recalled the memories of Oka-san's warm smile and equally warm cooking.

Cutting into my own food I watched as Setsu ate everything on her plate, from the steak and egg down to the carrots string beans and even broccoli. She was never a picky eater and it made my happy to see her eating well.

Mari on the other hand, though she ate all of her steak and egg, pecked at her vegetables with a look of disdain spread across her face.

Closing my eyes I put another piece of steak into my mouth. "You know if you don't finish what is on your plate now I won't let you have desert." I commented offhandedly, opening one eye slightly to watch Mari's reaction.

"I could always give it to Setsu, since she did finish everything on her plate." I continued putting emphasis on the 'did' in my statement. To which Setsu replied, "We can share it Onii-chan!" with her fork held up high in the air and a grin plastered onto her face.

"That's right we can share it." I said sweetly while looking over at Setsu. "It's fine if we do that right?" I asked Mari as I begun turning my head back over to her, only to see her plate empty. She should have just done that in the first place, it wasn't that hard.

Opening the door again for the servants and their silver trolleys, the maid stood dutifully by the door.

As they picked up the empty plates situated in front of us the servants placed desert down onto the table. Whisking away the dirty dishes off to the kitchen to be cleaned. The door once again closing behind them.

Tonight's dessert was also simple, much like dinner. Another commoners dish that Otou-sama and Oka-sama would have punished us for eating.

I was a home-made, or rather servant made, apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream placed onto each of our slices. It was yet another dish that Oka-san liked to make while she was alive, and another dish Otou-sama despised because of that fact.

Slowly digging my fork into the pie I watched as steam rose from my cut, helping the ice cream on top to melt quicker. The mix of cinnamon apples and sugar was just right, and though it was not exactly like Oka-san I still found myself smiling as I cut myself another piece.

Finishing dinner I stood up from the table along with Mari and Setsu as we left the dining room. Bowing down as we passed the maid went to clean up what was on the table as she normally does.

"Setsu did you bathe yet?" I asked as we walked.

"Of course Onii-san." She chirped, "Me and Onee-san had a bubble bath together." She finished, clearly happy about the fact that she got to bathe with her Onee-san.

"Alright then." I responded as we continued down the hallway nearing Setsu's room.

Stopping at the door I looked down at Setsu. "You should go to sleep now, it's late." I stated as I opened her door. It was already after nine getting closer to ten and Setsu was almost always in bed by eight.

"But I'm not-" she started though yawned in the middle of her protest, "tiewired." She finished, her finial word coming out as a jumbled and sleep filled miss pronunciation.

Gently pushing her forward I guided Setsu into her room, my hands on her back as she weakly protested. "Good night Setsu." I said sternly leaving no room for any more arguments as Setsu looked at Mari and I, her eyes half lidded, until the door was closed.

"You should go to bed too you know." I heard Mari say behind me before she turned around and walked down the hallway towards her own room.

Looking at her retreating figure I turned around and walked on towards my room. Closing the door behind me as I entered I walked over to my bed, falling onto it face first.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in my pillow, the familiar soft feeling of my bed below me lulled me to sleep without giving me a chance to bundle up under my covers.

Blinking slowly I opened my eyes and rolled off my side and onto my back. My room was still dark, and I could just barely make out the hands on the face of my clock.

Getting up I made my way through my room, thankfully without hitting anything, and towards my bathroom.

I turned on the shower waited for the water to heat I before I got in, stripping as slowly as possible as my body clung to the warmth of my clothes and shivered as the cold air hit me.

Opening the translucent shower door I slid under the spray of hot water, only to hear the old clock in my room chime four times. Four in the morning, I had another three hours before I needed to wake up much less go to school.

I sighed as I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and on to cold tile floors. Taking a towel I dried off my body and wrapped it around my waist once I was finished with it.

I did not bother to dry my hair and let it drip down my neck as I walked out of my bathroom. Walking over to my bed I started putting on my uniform that had been left there for me. The servants must have heard me in the shower.

Sliding my blazer on over my black jacket and white school shirt, I walked out of my room and towards the dining room.

A maid stood by the door, bowing and closing it after I walked in, and a servant stood by the table waiting for me to be seated comfortably before setting down breakfast and leaving me to eat alone.

Eating, my mind wandered away from the meal in front of me. Hani-san had run away yesterday, and I still had his bag with me. I also had to pack my own bag and hope that I would not leave it home this time.

There was also the card I got yesterday during class. I had left it in my pocket, I needed to check my clothes and put the card in my wallet this time around. I also needed to check for the project sensei gave us.

Bringing my spoon to my mouth I ate a spoonful of air before drawing my spoon back down to my plate only to hear the conflicting of metal on ceramic. The sound drawing me out of my own thoughts.

My once full plate of food had been emptied during my inner monologue and I had yet to enjoy any of it.

With a heavy sigh I closed my eyes and pushed myself away from the table, walking out of the dining and back down the hallway to my own room.

I opened my door and came face to face with another maid who was carrying my uniform from last night. "Young Master." She addressed as she bowed and left the room. My card from yesterday place on my bed.

Walking past it I headed over to my desk in the corner of my room, socks shuffling across carpeted floor.

I bent down and pulled up my bag from the floor, sitting down in my chair after I did.

I pulled the cord out of my laptop, successfully taking off of charge, rolled it up and placed both in my bag. I also pulled a binder off of the shelf above my head and placed it in my bag as well; along with my pencil case and my wallet from inside my draw.

I stood up again only to hear my old clock chime five times. I had too much time before school started, and another two hours before I needed to get up. A small nap wouldn't hurt.

Convincing myself that there was no problem with falling back to sleep I tucked the card that was still on my bed into my back pocket. Curling up with one of the many giant plushies on my bed I drifted off into another dreamless sleep.

It took me a while to realize what was happening. My body which was at one moment floating with the clouds, was falling out of the sky down towards the earth.

Bracing myself I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, my shoulder colliding with the ground soon after. Cracking my eyes open I saw that I had moved from my initial spot on top of my bed to my floor, thankfully carpeted, below.

Ignoring the pain that had spread from my shoulder to my back I stood up and straightened my clothes. The hand on the face of my old clock had moved once again, reading half-past-seven. Though my still sleepy eyes had blurred the giant roman numerals quite a bit.

I doubted that I would be able to fall asleep again for a third time, especially after such a rough and unwanted wake up call. Instead I picked up my bag along with Hani-san's and left my room, closing my door behind me.

Walking aimlessly I found myself in Oka-san's old garden which Mari had taken to tending to. Despite her brash nature Mari became quite caring and delicate when it came to plants and animals. She was the one who often helped Oka-san take care of the plants while she was still alive.

I sat down in a small clearing in the garden under an oak tree that had been there from a time before I was born, close to the white lilies that Otou-sama had plated with Oka-san while she was pregnant with me.

Placing the bags that I had brought with me close by, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander away from me. Whenever I come back to this garden I like to think that it is because Oka-san had called me here to be with her.

I could feel my lips twitch slightly and turn upwards at the thought of Oka-san. Her warm smile and wavy light brown hair that moved gracefully in turn with the movements of her body.

"Young Master Ii!" I heard a female servant call out for me.

"Young Master Ii, it is time to head out for school." She called out again for me, alerting me of the time.

Had I really stayed in the garden that long? Standing up and brushing my uniform clean I picked up the two bags and let my eyes roam once again. I was about to leave when I felt a gentle push on my back.

Turning around quickly I looked for the source of it. Not finding anything I relaxed and let my eyes soften.

"Bye Oka-san I off for the day." I said softly as I walked away, a faint smile on my lips.

I was not in a good mood. If the servants avoided me before without reason then they definitely did now.

My face wasn't fixed in my usually icy uncaring stare, but rather my eyebrows were furrowed, and my eyes sent a heated glare both at anyone and anything that happened to pass through my line of sight.

As soon as I came home I went to the dojo with Yasuchika so I didn't realize at first. And after that I went to the bathroom then straight to bed so there wasn't any time to check before now.

So this morning when I reached for my bag which was usually sitting on the floor next to my desk I only grabbed at the air.

I searched around my room long enough for me to get frustrated, but I couldn't think of anywhere else I would put it.

Balling my fist I punched the mattress of my bed. Where was it? It had to be somewhere. But I had already tore apart my room looking so where. Was. It.

Sighing I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath; it was too early to be doing this. Bottling up my anger I walked out of my room towards the limo, though my face still showed my irritation.

I didn't pay attention to my surroundings as I was driven to Takashi's house. The limo pulling up at the gates and Takashi letting himself in as always.

Takashi who usually paid close attention to my mood quickly picked up that I was angry. Sitting down Takashi call out my name, pulling me out of my head. His voice, though it sounded the same as always to any other person, held blatant curiosity and concern.

"Mitsukuni." He repeated again. "I can't find my school bag, and I already spent a lot of time looking." I answered back with an even voice. It was no use getting mad at Takashi, it wasn't his fault that I couldn't remember where I put my things.

"The library?" He ask looking down at me after having a moment to think. "No, I didn't go there yesterd-" I started off answering him back right away; though I trailed off after realizing what I was saying.

I did go to the library yesterday didn't I. When I went to look for my partner, Mizuri-san. "Shit." I cursed under my breath.

I scowled and inwardly berated myself for being both completed stupid, and such a scatter brain. "Thanks Takashi." I said to my cousin and closest friend. Though he didn't verbally respond to me and only nodded his head Takashi's face has relaxed and softened slightly.

With the answer to my seemingly unsolvable problem the rest of the ride seemed to pass by quickly with a much gentler atmosphere when compared to before. Though I continued to brood over my sudden short-term memory loss as I looked out the tinted window watching the scenery pass by.

I wasn't usually like this, at least not to my knowledge. As heir it was my job to be focus and alert, not some blushing scatter brain spazz because of- because of some cute, dopey eyed, cuddly….Ugh!

My thoughts clearly reflected my previous actions as they strayed from self-scolding to lovesick thoughts about my partner Mizuri-san. And though I knew my thoughts were wrong I couldn't help but think about how soft his hair was the first time I touched it, or how his pale skin glowed in the dim light.

How long his eyelashes had been, and how his plump pale lips were slightly parted while he slept.

And despite how hard I may have tried my stern icy glare melted into a warm, love-sick, dazed look as I continued to daydream about my partner.

Takashi may or may not have noticed the change in my expression, though knowing Takashi he saw my face and decided not to say anything for now. But after taking one look at me he probably already knew as well as I did. In one day I had ended up fall completely and utterly in love with someone I had just met. And I defiantly fell hard for Mizuri-san.

I watched the door from my relatively new seat inside the classroom, waiting for Hani- san to walk through the doors so that I could return his bag to him. I could feel the wind blowing my air-dried hair across my face in an attempt to keep my already falling eyes open.

As I brought my jacket sleeve to my face to cover a yawn Hani-san and Morinozuka-san walked through the open door. Hani-san leading with the same icy glare from yesterday morning as Morinozuka-san followed content with his stoic neutral face in place.

Hani-san's eyes roamed the class as he walked, the glare in his eyes never faltering, though when he looked at me it seemed as if his eyes had briefly softened before returning back to normal. Quick enough to be mistaken for a trick of the light but slow enough for me to catch a glimpse of his soften features.

I once again, much like yesterday, did not realize when Hani-san dismissed Morinozuka-san, nor when he began to walk over to me. I was too busy trying to fight down the blush that insisted on creeping up my neck and towards my face after seeing Hani-san's briefly gentle expression.

"Mizuri-san." He said calmly, his voice warmer than it was when he talked to a group of girls yesterday.

I jumped in 

surprise, though my reaction time was slightly slower than it should have been due to grogginess. "Hani-san, I have you bag." I stuttered out quietly as I reached down beside my desk and picked up his bag. Handing it to him once my hand had latched onto the handle.

There was a falter in Hani-san's expression as my fingers brushed against his, his cold expression being melted away by the blush that had started to spread across his face. "Thanks." He muttered under his breath as he lowered his head to look at the ground before rushing off much like his did yesterday.


	3. A Hint of Posession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planed to do this earlier but like, life really got in my way guys. So i did it at 2am after a panic attack. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for some mistakes i might not have caught, dyslexia be hitting different.

Packing my bag a few minutes before the bell rang, I stood up before many of my other classmates and began to leave for third period. Before I could leave though, Hani-san approached me with one hand tucked into his pocket, and the other holding his bag which I had returned to him this morning slung over his shoulder. He stared up at me with sharp brown eyes.

“When do you want to meet for the project?” He asked me with a flat voice and minimal emotion on his face. Unprepared for his question I hastily scrambled my brain for an answer.

“Is tomorrow good?” I asked shifting my weight from one foot to the other. “Just to start that is.” I added hastily looking through the thick lenses of my glasses.

“Place.” Hani-san stated curtly. At least I believe it was meant to be a question, but the way in which Hani-san said it made it sound like a direct order.

“The library, here after registration?” I responded, though my voice left space for correction in case Hani-san had a different idea of where to go.

“Fine.” He said, though I was not sure if he was agreeing to my idea because he wanted to or because he had to. Although I did not get a chance to ask his opinion on the matter because Hani-san had already begin walking away towards the door where his stoic companion stood waiting for him.

I followed suit heading towards my next class before I ended up being penalized for such a thing.

A time later I could be found roaming the halls instead of eating lunch. Around this time there was not many people in the hallway. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time outside inn the courtyard or inside in the over lavish cafeteria.

Making my way to the library once again I passed a few different areas. Double doors, most of them, which held back any inside sound. I held no particular interest to any of these areas, except one. The doors were no different from any of the others, but for some reason I felt drawn towards them.

Slowly I walked towards the doors, straying from my original path to the library. I inched forward, straying from my original path to the Library. I pushed one of the double doors open, my movements slow and tentative.

Through the small crack in the door I peeked into the room. There was a relatively large group of students gathered in the center of the floor warming up for what look to be martial arts. Their white keikogi already wet with sweat as they followed the instructions of…Hani-san?

I was surprised to see Hani-san leading the class, his silent partner standing beside him. Hani-san continued out loud as the other students continued inside with him. First, second, and third years alike all following his command.

Quietly I backed away from the door, closing it with a slight creak which could not be heard over the resounding unanimous chanting, I walked back into the hall. This time I did not get distracted as I followed down the grey tile paved road to the library.

Similarly, to yesterday I ventured deep within the library, near the back in a dark corner. The light being just bright enough to read in, but dark enough to sleep, the dim area dodging rays of sunshine. Around the room, you could see the dust particles floating suspended in the air, Brownian motion.

I did not bother trying to search for a book, even though I know I should have tried to start gathering information for our project. Hani-san and I could look through the seemingly untouched shelves later during the time that we had agreed on. Instead I decided to slump over in my new favourite chair, in front of my new favourite table, in my new favourite area of the library. Obviously had no problems in forming attachments quickly.

Placing my arms on the desk in front of me I rested my head down for a brief nap. I would not sleep for too long, just for a brief second.

I woke up what seemed like seconds later, not realizing when I had fell asleep into such a deep slumber. I felt lethargic, tired more so than I was originally before going to sleep. My brain, thoughts, and vision were all in a familiar haze. Probably due to my recent resurrection.

Moving slowly, I collected my belongs before standing up to shuffle towards the wooden double doors and out of the library.

I had no plan nor intention of going anywhere in particular, though somehow, I ended back up in front of the double doors that lead to the training room, or maybe it was a makeshift dojo. I was not sure if Hani san was still there but I decided to check nonetheless.

This time when I opened the doors I was greeted to the sarcastic yet somehow organized arrangement of students sparing against each other. At first, I did not see Hani-san, the small blonde blob being hard to pinpoint in the vast see of taller people.

Somehow, I managed to find that familiar fluff of yellow, standing watch as he monitored the progress of different students. Calling out drill changes with a stern gaze while diligent pupils responded readily.

Quietly I entered the room, slipping past the ajar door and closing it behind me, trying not to make a sound. It seemed that everyone was too focused on their training to take notice of me, for which I was glad.

I shuffled soundlessly over to the bench, sitting in the corner as I took note of my surroundings. I had never seen Hani-san in this way before. His face as stern as always but there was a fiery passion burning in his eyes as he demonstrated on a few of the more experienced pupils. His hair and clothes, just like many others, were soaked. Matted down with sweat and clinging to his skin as he threw yet another boy over his shoulder.

I did not expect Hani-san to be this strong or skilled, but looks usually tend to be deceiving. His movements, despite being harsh were also swift and graceful. His ‘punches’ and swings were all deliberate with the intent to subdue instead of harm as he held back most of his strength.

I had never been so entranced by another, excluding my mother. In my daze I failed to realize as a fellow student, seemingly my senior, snuck away from his protocol drills and walked over towards me.

“Hey whatcha doing over here kid?” He none to quietly whispered successfully shocking me out of my stupor.

“Watching.” I responded quietly under my breath, looking down as I twiddled with my fingers which peeked out from beneath the long sleeves of my jacket.

“Unless I am not allowed to do that, I can go if I am being a disturbance.” I stuttered out scrambling to pick up my bag from the floor.

“No, no! You don’t have to leave! I was just wonderin’ why you were here is all.” He said fumbling over his words as he tried to get me to sit back down again. His accent was thick as he spoke, slang sliding easily off his tongue like so many others in my generation.

“Alright then.” I said with a slight nod as I allowed myself to be pushed back down to the bench.

“So who are you here ta see?” He asked with the smile placed back on his face, though it seemed more bashful than anything else.

“I was waiting on Hani-san.” I responded looking through false thick lenses, messy black bangs which did well to hide my face.

“Hani-san?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together as he wracked his brain for a face to match the name I had given him.  
“Oh you mean Haninozuka-san!” He then exclaimed, a bit too loud and suddenly causing me to involuntarily flinch, seemingly having an ‘ah-ha’ moment. His confused expression morphing into one of recognition along with his perpetual smile.

“That’s cool I guess, he always had a lot of fans. Though none of them really got this close. Know what I mean?”

“Actually, I am not a fan. I am just waiting for him so that we can start working on a project together.” I responded quietly under my breath, lowering both my voice and my head having become like second nature to me.

Though this submissive side of me was usually seen as shyness, rather than an involuntary response engraved into my body through unethical means. Past experiences that I would rather not dwell on and try my best to avoid no matter the circumstance.

“Huh, that’s fine I guess. Do you want me to tell him that you’re here?” He asked whipping the sweat from his brow as he redid his obi, tightening it around his waist to prevent his uniform from slipping off of his form more-so than it already was.

“Anyway, it was nice chatin’ with you but, I really guess I should be going before I get in trouble for skipping out on drill practice.” He said as he scratched his cheek, trying to draw away from the bashful blush on his face. Along with a shy cheeky smile that was only slightly out of place.

I nodded watching curiously as he seemingly forced himself to leave and get back to drill. Slipping between students as he tried to make his way back while avoiding being caught by either of his instructors.

It seemed as though his efforts in stealth had paid off, but from the way Mori-san and Hani-san both gave him silent side eyed looks I could tell that his struggle was in vain. Yet for some reason neither of the two first years called him out, pretending that they did not see his exit and eventual re-entrance.

The two…companions were sharp, it put me slightly on edge but I forced myself to calm down before jumping to conclusions and distrusting two innocent people. Both of which are my classmates, and one being my long-term project partner.

I watched for what seemed to be a few minutes, but in actuality two hours had passed from when I had first come in. I only realized the time when I heard a soft rumble from my stomach, hunger getting the best of me.

Despite not wanting to leave I forced myself to get up, collecting my bag as I shuffled my way back to the door that I first came in from. Pushing open one of the polished wooden doors as I slipped back out of the room, not forgetting to close the door back behind me.

I planned to buy something from the cafeteria, a restaurant within the school, before heading back to the library. The area which was quickly becoming my favourite place to be. Though it would be best for me to act quickly, I would hate to faint and cause a ruckus on campus because I decided to skip a meal when my body was begging for food.

“Alright that’s enough, everyone break for now. Go and eat, relax your muscles some of you need it.”

I said raising my voice over the sound of maybe a hundred working students. Many of them had worked themselves to the bone and deserved a break. But there was always those who lazed around and slacked off during training.

Pushing my hair back out of my forehead and out of my eyes I looked over towards my cousin and closest friend.

“Takashi.” I called out quietly, though it was just loud enough for him to be able to hear me.

My cousin had already been on the move, working to clean down the mats and head along to the shower area to shower and change back into a clean uniform.

Hearing me call out to him, Takashi looked towards me and nodded, a sign that he was listening to what I had to say- waiting for me to speak.

“Where’s Shirahata-sempai?” I asked him before looking around for the cheerful brunette who was one year my senior.

He was unresponsive for a moment before turning his head in the general direction of where the wash room was. Distinctively I could see a mop of bright brown locks. A figure standing shorter than Takashi but taller than myself, like most people were.

“Shirahata-sempai.” I called out to my senior, throwing my voice across the room. Still respectful to my upperclassman despite being his instructor.

“Shirahata turned around quickly to see who had called him out, smiling as his eyes landed on me.

“Oh, Haninozuka-san! Whatcha’ need me for?” He asked jogging over to me, slang that I have long since grown familiar with casually weaving its way into his sentence.

“Where did you go today? During exercises.” I asked before elaborating on the time when I noticed him slip his way back into the mass of white. Adjusting my obi once again as I spoke, tightening it for the second time this session.

“Oh, you saw that huh? Ha figures, nothin’ gets by you Haninozuka-san.” He commented, scratching his cheek bashfully as he admired the floor through the left corner of his eyes.

“Well there was this kid, snuck in during drills and sat on a bench watchin’ you durin’ practice.”

What he said had come as a surprise to me, someone had managed to get both in and apparently out of the doors without either me or Takashi noticing. And had managed to watch me without alerting me to their presence. Though I didn’t have much time to think about this because Shirahata-san pressed on without hesitation. Looking down, not at the floor but rather, at me as he managed to maintain eye contact.

“He said he was waitin’ for you but, I guess he left before the two of you could talk.” He concluded, quickly scanning the room for anyone who might still be here as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

That was another odd statement, because although it would not be uncommon for someone to come in wanting to speak to me, there were very few people that could do it without alerting my attention. My own family not included.

After taking a moment to think and gather all my thoughts I asked Shirahata another question.

“This person, what did they look like?” He responded after a few seconds in silence, a feint blush spreading across his cheeks before he began to speak.

Well, he uh, had black hair. Kinda short but the bangs were long enough ta hide his eyes. And thick black frames that covered his face.” He concluded, though only momentarily because hastily he added another detail to his description.

“Oh, and he called you ‘Hani-san’!” He exclaimed seeming proud that he remembered such a fact.

Nodding I sent Shirahata off before walking over to a bench to think over what he had said. The initial description he had given me was enough to narrow down the options of people who came to visit me, because in honesty Mizuri-san was the only one to dress in such a way.

But the name ‘Hani-san’ made my assumptions fact, because only Mizuri-san to this day had addressed me in such a way. And for some reason I still have yet to correct him.

It was still shocking though, that Mizuri-san was able to sneak both in and out of my room without me noticing. That took skill and spoke a lot about Mizuri-san. Although my partner’s recently unknown stealth was not the only thing on my mind.

I also couldn’t seem to stop thinking about how Shirahata was blushing a few minutes earlier, while he was thinking about Mizuri-san no less. I have no reason to feel this way, this strongly about someone I just met. Yet I feel like possessiveness is slowly eating away at me from the inside out.

I had to stop thinking like this as soon as possible. I also had to find Mizuri-san, seeing as there was something he was waiting to talk about. Definitely not because I had the urge to see him, and make sure he was looking at no one but me.


	4. Don't Avoid My Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this was properly proof read, and the tone and writing style between this chapter and the soon to be released chapter 5 are because I wrote this a year a go and chapter 5 today. Sorry for the inconsistency.

It was a bit of a ways from the dining hall, but the walk seemed swift as Hani-san consumed my mind. I seemed to only be able to think back to his form during practice today. I had never seen him this way before. Of course, I had seen his stoic face before, but this was different in some way. Though usually, I was accustomed to Hani-san radiated indifference. So, it is no wonder that seeing him so powerful and authoritative changed the way I viewed him.

Though my musing were cut short by the loud sound of chatter coming from the dining hall, different conversations coexisting at different volumes as I approached by my lonesome. Eyes focusing on the area in front of me as I managed to redirect my thoughts from Hani-san to my protesting stomach.

The only time in which I ever think I will be thankful for the loudness that Ouran students seemed to posses is in this instance, in which the thoughts about my partner may have turned slightly obsessive if they were allowed to proceed.

Instead I focused on a new task at hand as I proceed to walk over to the very distant, gold covered cousin of the commoners vending machine. Truly the two had almost nothing in common, except they both sell food without the involvement of human interaction.

I was not too concerned about what I would eat in this time but, but rather I was more worried about how much longer I could go without food before my body gave out.

I swung my bag over my shoulder as I reached into my pocket and fished out my wallet. Retrieving my card and transferring it to my mouth as I shoved the leather holder back inside its confines. The returning the plastic back between the pads of my fingers.

I chose a random meal and paid for it using my card before rescuing it for its stand. And pocketed my card in my shirt with hopes that I did not lose it.

I had at first intended to sit inside the hall and eat with someone, despite not seeing any familiar faces, but the noise was too much. Instead I exited as quick and without incident. Wandering again down the hall in search of quiet and solace to try and enjoy my mandatory meal.

I roamed, looking through open archways, meandering about as I watched my feet move one in front of the other. I thought briefly thought about heading for the library, though for some reason I felt the urge to look up.

Able to catch a glimpse of a small courtyard a few yards off, just around the river bend as some would say.

A small fountain peeked out of the hedges, growing clearer as I neared the structure. This smaller version of the main courtyard at the entrance was more simplistic in architectural design though what it lacked in grandiose nature it made up for in fauna.

The fine polished marble was smooth, with little ornamentation and ease to perceive. Reminding me a great amount of my mother. Pure as lilies, “wet from the first kiss of morning rain” as she once sang to me.

It was my own little perfect area where I could sit and enjoy being by myself, and nature always found a way to make me more relaxed. It gave me a feeling similar to holding my mother’s hand.

As I sat embracing my surroundings, I slowly began to nip at my food. Eating small pieces at a time. Steadily I continued until I realized I was grabbing for air, and there was no longer anything to me to enjoy.

It was a good lunch, but I say that very loosely due to the fact that I do not recall eating any of it. Especially in such a short time.

I put the over glorified empty container down beside me on the stone slab fountain with full intentions to move it later. But for the moment I wanted to immerse within my surroundings.

Though I seemed to have taken my immersion too far, because I was unable to hear or feel a presence approaching from behind until after they had made themselves known.

I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and jumped a few feet in the air, almost falling backward into the water in the process.

I only barely managed to catch myself on the edge, fingers gripping the rough texture harshly. But still nowhere near enough to tear the calluses thick skin on my hands.

I wiped my head around quickly to see Hani-san, his cold gaze in place as he stared me down almost expectantly.

“Hani-san, what are you doing here?”

I finally stuttered out, one hand fisted around the fabric of my blazer as I seemly gripped my beating heart.

“I was looking for you.”

He responded evenly giving my body a quick once over before he returned to staring intently at my face.

“Well, I was just sitting here eating. It is a nice area you know. Well you might know better than me, seeing as you are more accustomed to the campus than I am. I have never attended this school after all. But I guess that we are both first years so we might be in the same boat of circumstances if you think about it.”

I rambled on without so mush as taking a single breath in between. I was not usually this talkative or decomposed, but I also never been this nervous around someone. Though my social interactions were usually limited within my family and house servants.

“Ah! But, how did you know that I was looking for you? Did I interrupt something when I stepped into the training room? I am sorry about that, I did not think that anyone had noticed my presence. Let alone that I had managed to disturb you.”

I was about to continue my long and outdrawn one-sided conversation when Hani-san interrupted me.

“Shirahata-sempai told me.”

He stated blatantly as he took a tentative step closer to me. Hands tucked away in his pockets.

“Shirahata-sempai? Do you mean the boy with light brown hair and green eyes?”

I asked reminiscing for a brief moment.

“Is there something wrong Hani-san?”

I asked after realizing that the blonde’s focus remained locked on me even after my incisive ranting that lead to nowhere.

“Is there something on my face?”

I asked brushing my fingertips over the corner of my mouth, only to find a rice grain to have been stuck there. My tongue darting out to lick the rice off my finger as Hani-san watched intently.

I brooded as I walked down the winding and polished hallway on my way towards the library. If Mizuri-san had wanted to meet for our project the only reasonable place for him to be would be the library.

Both double doors were easily pried open in my search, the patter of my feet muffled by scarlet carpet beneath well polished shoes.

I strode in and made a B-line towards the back, the section we were in yesterday afternoon. Mizuri-san seem to like that area, if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

But to my irritation there was no one sitting in that back area which was near a window. Nor lying on the desk that caught the perfect amount of light.

Calming myself, I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. It took a few deep breaths to clear my head though it was definitely needed.

I honestly couldn't think straight at the time; my temple was throbbing and what should be common sense to me didn't even think about slipping into my mind.

It was only because of my growling stomach that I thought to in the eating area. My hasty feet moving towards the crowd of students hungry from the work they did. Or lack of in some cases.

It was difficult to search through all of the heads that sat well above my own. It was in times like these that I hated my short height. It made things so difficult sometimes.

After about thirty minutes and no luck I gave up my search for Mazuri-san. His black hair and average height had made the hunt a little more than difficult and all the more frustrating.

I took a turn to the left out of the cafeteria l, ignoring my protesting stomach as I continued on. I walked down the hall looking out through the open archways every flew seconds. Though, only after seeing a familiar tuff of black hair from behind did I stop.

I stared for a moment, squinting a I tried to make out the figure sitting on the polished slab that looked to be a fountain. Walking closer, the figure could clearly be made out as Mizuri-san. Seemingly alone in the garden like area where he sat with a small lunch.

Approaching my classmate and partner I cleared my throat to alert his attention. Watching as the boy jumped, whipping his body around to look at me with wide eyes.

Somewhere inside me I felt a small itch as I refrained from catching the boy, despite his larger size. Though it wasn't the height difference that stopped me from reaching out. But rather it was how indecent the act would have been should I drag a boy I barely knew into my chest.

Instead I watched as Mizuri-san miraculously caught himself. His knuckles white as his fingers balled around the edge of the fountain. His shoulders were tense and if my classmate weren't wearing such big glasses I probably would have been able to see his eyes widen and his eyebrows rise behind his hair.

It took him a few seconds, but after seeing me he managed to calm himself.

“Hani-san what are you doing here?”

He asked sounding thoroughly surprised despite having just reigned in control on his emotions.

“I was looking for you.”

I responded curtly, my eyes quickly roaming up and down his frame before being drawn back to Mizuri-san’s face. But pale skin that looked so soft and smooth to the touch, slightly rosy cheeks, and small plump pink lips all drew my eyes back to his face.

As I watched I began to notice more things about my partner. Like his hair, it was jet black and thick. Messy with strands flying up in unusual areas. I wondered if it was as soft and fluffy as it looked. Even yesterday his hair didn’t not seem to be combed neatly, just left to do as it wished. Yet for some reason the disheveled look suited him.

And his glasses, they were thick lenses with big rims that weren’t easy to see past. It made me a bit curious to what was hidden behind them, and my fingers itched to move them.

Then there was his odd fashion sense and perpetual cold state. He wore the Ouran school uniform, blue blazer and necktie included; but under the blue I could see the black fabric of a hoodie that pooled at the back and peaked from underneath blazer sleeves.

“…I did not think that anyone had noticed my presence. Let alone that I had managed to disturb you.”

I caught the last bit of Mizuri-san’s rambling and tried to piece two and two together so it didn’t seem as though I was staring off rather than listening to raven haired male.

“Shirahata-sempai told me.”

I stated blatantly as he took a tentative step closer to him. My hands tucked away in my pockets as my eyes remained locked on his face.

On his cheek next to the corner of his mouth happened to be a grain of rice, positioned temptingly close to his lips. And internally I kept questioning how wrong it would be to brush away that rice and kiss those lips for just an instant.

There is defiantly something wrong with me. With all of my thoughts as they revolve only around Mizuri-san.

“Is there something on my face?”

Mizuri asked me as he brushed his fingertips over the corner of his mouth, picking up the rice grain that had been stuck there. And God that sinful pink tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the rice off of his finger was anything but helpful to my already straying thoughts.

“And now, what are you going to do?”

I asked pulling myself out of my imagination, refusing to let it run rampant with thoughts of Mizuri-san.

My partner did not answer me right away, instead he sat seemingly confused for a moment from what I could see. Eyebrows probably rising behind long black bangs and thick frames.

“I was planning on sitting here for the rest of my break. I truly enjoy being in nature.”

Mizuri-san finally answered, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Though you are free to join me if you want, I am not opposed to some quiet company.”

He further explained, turning his head to look at some of the bigger trees in the courtyard before redirecting his attention back to me.

“Come with me.”

I said all too suddenly, pulling one of my hand out of my pocket and grabbing one of Mizuri-san’s own. The raven boy’s palm and fingertips were both icy to the touch, a stark contrast to my smaller warm ones. I don’t know what sparked my sudden spontaneous actions, but I decided to drag my partner to a nearby shady tree that looked comfortable enough.

Its branches were spread wide enough to shade the tree and then some, leaves thick and healthy from constant care. I decided not to waste time and sat down, the sound of grass crunching below me. And looking up at Mizuri-san I watched as he hesitated to sit down, waiting patiently as he finally lowered himself to my level.

The wind rustled the raven locks, sweeping them to the side slightly, and bustled through tree leaves. My partner’s glasses reflected the sunlight as he looked on at the area around us. Mizuri-san’s cheerful smile was enchanting, calming me down as I leaned back on the bark of the tree.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the wind and a few birds in the distance, the feeling of Mizuri-san’s body pressed comfortably against mine. It didn’t take too long for my limbs to grow heavy and stiff, my mind drifting off as I feel asleep.

I don’t know how long I was asleep, and I could feel the crust beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. I looked around only to see the sun past its highest point in the sky. It was well after noon, and my lunch break was most defiantly over. I didn’t initially remember what I was doing before I fell asleep, but as I looked over and saw Mizuri-san and when I did my memories began to return.

Mizuri-san and I were sitting together under this tree, but the last time I checked the boy besides me was not asleep, and defiantly had on glasses. The frames in question were resting innocently on Mizuri-san’s lap rather than his face, leaving the pale skin and rosy cheeks exposed to anyone who happened to catch a glance.

Reaching forward I tentatively picked up the frames, looking through the lenses only to find that everything seemed clear. The was no change between the world around me with and without Mizuri-san’s glasses. It seemed as though our prescriptions may have been the same, but that couldn’t be the case because I had near perfect vision.

A low grown and shifting weight beside me startled me enough to jump from my seat, my own hands ripping the incriminating evidence from my face as my heart hammered away in my chest. I whipped my head around to see my raven-haired partner peeling open sleepy eyes. Hair swept to the side revealing ruby red eyes that shone like diamonds and reflected the world around him.

Within a few seconds I was entranced and Mizuri-san had left me in awe. Those blood orbs widening as he looked back and forth between my face and his glasses that I happened to be still holding.

I was too shocked to move when my partner shot up, quickly snatching his fake frames out of my hands and hastily shoving them back onto his face. Mizuri-san had wasted no time sanding up, quickly brushing off the grass and dirt that clung to his uniform.

I could only watch as Mizuri-san rushed about, stopping by the fountain to pick up his bag before hastily walking off. His figure growing smaller and smaller in the distance as he left me sitting there, visibly amazed and confused.

It took me a few minutes to gather my thoughts again, barely able to pull myself off of the ground onto shaky feet. It took me most of my energy to keep my face in a neutral expression as I wander around aimlessly. My mind hazy and unfocused, but somehow always managing to return those red eyes.

I didn’t know where to go from here, or what I wanted to do with myself, so I left it up for my body to decide. My feet taking me where they wished with me only along for the ride.

Somehow, I had ended up in the library where Mizuri-san and I were yesterday. My shoes sinking into the soft red carpet that was spread throughout the entire room as I passed by heavy, polished, wooden double doors.

The table near the back where we sat yesterday was empty, light shining down at just the right angle through a window to illuminate the secluded area. I pulled a chair settling down as I waited for something, anything. Hoping somewhere deep inside that Mizuri-san would come here like we agreed on earlier today in class.

I waited for so long until I began to think about the concept of waiting and had to find a way to distract myself so I didn’t go insane. Staring at the bookshelves, doors and ceiling as I twiddle my fingers.

Evidently Mizuri-san never did come, but instead Takashi came when it had gotten late enough in the day. Carrying both of our bags as he stood in front of me at the table.

“Mitsukuni, it’s time to go.”

He stated, looking down at me as he blocked my view. His hand that held my bag outstretched and waiting for me to take it.

I looked up at him blankly, nodding as I got up from the seat and let my feet hit the floor before accepting my bag. I began my tread towards the parking lot with Takashi not far behind me. Our steps echoing in the quiet hallway as the usual comfortable silence was shared be tween the two of us.

Outside the sky had already grown dim, colours of violet seeping into the clouds as they moved across the darkened background as a black limousine pulled up just as effortlessly as the movement of the clouds. Stopping outside of the school gates, a chauffeur stepped out and bowed before moving to open the door for me and Takashi.

I slid into the limo first, feet dangling over the edge unable to reach the floor just yet, Takashi following after me sliding across the leather seat as the door was closed behind us. Seconds passing before we heard the familiar open and shut of the drive’s door and the rev of the engine before we pulled off.

The ride home consisted of me looking out of the tinted window as the trees passed while I felt Takashi’s eyes on my back. Though despite how much I know he wanted to my cousin never question my change in attitude or what had happened today.

Only when the car pulled to a stop did I look away from my window, Takashi waiting for me to get out the car before we walked to the house. Both of our expressions equally blank as the front doors to home grew closer.

“Mistukuni-nii!”

I heard a voice cry out, soon after a silhouette slightly bigger than my own was flying through the air and towards me. My reaction time was too slow, and before I had the chance the chance to dodge, I was met with an attack. A small foot to my chest that pushed me backwards and onto the ground.

Takashi’s eyes widened as he watched me fall before running over to help me back onto my feet.

“Chika?” I asked with a groan, my body aching from just the brief contact.

“You’ll have to do better than that if you don’t want me to surpass you Mitsukuni-nii!”

I hardened my eyes after trying to rub away some of my pain, a sharp glare directed at my younger brother. My chilling gaze wasn’t uncommon to my brother, but it always managed to make the ten-year-old uneasy where he stood.

“Not today Chica.” Takashi said in my defense, blocking me off from Chica’s field of vision before opening the front door. I could hear the sound of my brother huffing and grumbling as we stepped inside. Servants bowed to greet us as Takashi and I went a separate way from each other.

“What happened today?” Takashi asked looking down at me, his face unreadable to anyone unfamiliar with him. I opened my room door with Takashi following behind me and closing the door in after us.

“We’ll talk about that later, it’s been a long day today.”

Going to school the next day was the same as usual, breakfast with Takashi before we slid into the limousine parked outside. The schoolyard was filled with the bustle of the student bodies. Girls in big yellow dresses and boys in blue blazers walked through the front doors chatting with each other as they headed to their morning classes.

Takashi and I made our way to our homeroom where I saw Mizuri-san. He was wearing the same fake frames from yesterday that covered his eyes, but this time today when I tried to look at him the raven turned his head away.

The first time he did it I though it had been a coincidence, but after the second and third time I realized that Mizuri-san had been purposefully avoiding me. Not only in class but for the rest of the day, in fact all week whenever I caught a glimpse of Mizuri-san he seemed to vanish in the other direction.

It was infuriating trying to catch the boy, and for three day I chased him not able to get a single word in. It could have only been by chance that I happened to catch him in the Library just after lunch on Friday.

Mizuri-san had been pulling books from shelves and stacking them in his arms when I came up behind him and touched his back. I had to move quickly to catch the books that fell from my partners arms, standing in front of him when he had finally calmed down.

"You've been avoiding me." I stated blatantly as I walked over to our table to rest the books that I had down. Mizuri-san hesitated before following me, resting his own pile of books next to mine.

"…You saw my eyes." He finally responded after a time, his shoulders tense and his body movement defensive as he turned his head to once again look away.

"They are beautiful. You don't know what I would give to see them again."

I commented looking intently at him, my eyes boaring holes into his figure. There was an uncomfortable silence between us as my partner stood unsure of what to do with himself. And beneath the thick frames I could partially see the heat rising on his cheeks.

Spontaneously, I decided to take a chance. This could either improve my relationship with my partner or completely destroy it.

"Mizuri-san." I called out getting the boy to look at me. Reaching a hand out I cupped Mizuri-san's cheeks and brought his face closer to my own, tiptoeing a bit so I wouldn't hurt him. I tilted my head to the side pressing my lips against his own.


	5. Not So Accidental Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to post this chapter? Yes. Am I posting this on my phone at school? Yes. Do I still hope that you will enjoy this update? Yes.

It was a shock to me when I opened my eyes only to see Hani-san holding my glasses and looking intently at me. At that time it took a few seconds for my brain to process what was happening, but when it did I fully panicked.

I, quite rudely, snatch my fake frames from Hani-san and hurried to slide them on. The thick hard plastic comforting me somewhat. Then I pulled my body up and walked briskly over to the fountain I had been sitting at to pick up my bag before I left as fast as I could without actually running. And never once did I look back at Hani-san despite being able to feel his eyes on my back.

I had to go somewhere, I had to escape even if it were just for a brief moment. Maybe the library, or one of the classrooms that were not in use.

As I was rapidly thinking of places to hide I failed to notice the people and obstacles around me and succeeded in running into someone. The impact between us had not knocked me off my feet completely but it stopped me long enough to breathe and calm down, the person I had bumped into putting a hand on my shoulder as they made sure I was alright.

"Hey kid, you alright?" I heard a familiar voice ask.  
"You really shouldn't be movin' that fast through the halls you know, you could really hurt someone including yourself."

I jumped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't expect to bump into someone I knew seeing as the only people I had spoken to were Hani-san, his elusive giant of a cousin, and the stranger I met during a training session no more than a few hours ago.

"I should be the one askin' you that. Bumpin' into me all of a sudden." He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"You're the one from earlier today right? You came looking for Haninozuka-san." My upperclassman continued as he inspected me

"Well did ya find him? You two needed to talk somethin' over right?"

His words came out continuously, question after question as he looked over me up and down, the smile never leaving his face. I was probably imagining due to my own fluster stated, but I could have sworn his cheeks were slightly flushed as well. Nothing too noticeable, but just a faint tint of pink overlay if you squinted hard enough.

"Um yes, yes we got to talk during lunch. Everything was sorted out."

The words practically fell from my mouth after I realized I was staring at the brunette instead of answering his questions.

"I am truly sorry I bumped into you by the way."

I apologized again as I lowered my head and attempted not to fidget with the hems of my hoodie sleeves.

"No problem, I promise you're all good. I never really got your name 'by the way'." My upperclassman said mimicking me slightly and his grinning only became broader and more jovial.

"I'm Shirahata, third man around here. And you? You're a freshman right? Let me show you around a bit, I'm a great guide." The brunette, Shirihata-sempai, introduced himself; speaking quick enough to prevent me from getting a word in until he was done.

"My name is Mizuri." I introduce with a meek nod and was about to tell him a tour was not necessary until he grabbed my wrist and began dragging me along.

"Well then Mizuri-san, let's go. You're gonna love the place, I guarantee ya. Why don't you start by telling me all the places you've seen so fan and then we'll go from there yeah?"

"I already went to the dining hall, and one of the courtyard gardens and I visit the library more than once a day, but besides those areas and my classes I don't recall going anywhere else." I said listing off all the places I had been so far.

Shirihata-sempai was like a tornado, he came in somewhat loud and a bit intimidating. Defiantly a bit touchier than I would like to get with a stranger, but his intentions seemed to be nothing but genuine and caring. Although, thinking back to it, Hani-san was much closer to me than this, but his presence was gentler and more calming.

"Well then we have a lot to show you!" The brunette exclaimed as he began to speed up, using his slightly longer legs to take bigger strides and forcing me to keep up.

"You've already seen the dojo, so I won't really bother with that, at least not today. First thing first let's show you the clock tower. You might not know it but the view for there is absolutely amazing! I swear you can see the entire campus. All five sections."

Sirihata-sempai explained, seemingly having an 'aha' moment as he figured out were he wanted to take me first.

On the way there we made small talk; what our favourite seasons were, favourite colour and favourite subject. What we disliked about the campus, for me it was the endless amounts of stairs which was a stark contrast to my mansion's widespread one-story floor plan. Along with our least favourite food and if either of us had siblings. Unlike me, who had two younger sisters, Shirahata-sempai was an only child. Which was probably a good thing considering how much energy he always seemed to have.

When we got to the clock tower Shirahata-sempai insisted that we take the stairs rather than the elevator, saying that the experience would be different. But all I felt from the flights was a strong sense of dread and foreboding. In our first day together my upperclassman was already trying to kill me.

Even with my physic and constant training the stairs were and entirely different type of punishment that I had never experienced before. Climbing left my legs burning in a way that my father's caning never had, and I already knew that the pain would be so much worse tomorrow.

"Don't worry if you look like you're dying I'll be a good sempai and help you out. I can carry a lot more than you're probably packing on." He joked as he powered through the hellish climb.

By the time a we reach the last step I was in every sense dying. I dragged myself over to the nearest wall and fell onto the floor, sitting with my back supported so I wouldn't have to do too much work.

"I'm impressed, you took that like a real warrior Mizuri-san. I didn't think you had all that in ya. But you missing the view down on the floor like that." Shiahata-sempai commented before pulling me up into his arm, sliding his hands down over my shoulders to meet my own hands.

His hold was much gentler compared to before when he had dragged me away, and he walk much slower as he took me to the guard railing the was only a few more yards away.

Just like he promised the view from the clocktower was breathtaking. You could see the entire campus from this high and everything below looked so tiny and insignificant in that moment.

Feeling the breeze ruffle my hair, I took a small step away from Shirahata-sempai and close to the rail, closing my eyes and spreading my arms to recreate that iconic moment from The Titanic. Surprisingly, Shirahata-san place himself behind me and place his hands on either side of my waist. Slowly slipping them down lower until they rested on my hips.

He leaned in close, his chin fitting between the junction between my shoulder and neck, before whispering in my ear. A tone that I did not this the brunette to be capable of. "Feel like king a the world up here huh?"

He asked quietly, and although I couldn't see his face I could feel the intense heat radiating from him.

"Enjoy it for a while, we can take the lift back down whenever you're ready." He assured me before burring his face in the crook of my neck.

I lowered my arms and open my eyes to look back out at the seemingly endless expanse before me while I thought a few things over. I knew the action was intimate and I would have to talk with sempai about all of this later, but for right now I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

The two of us stayed up there for maybe half an hour before we made any move to leave, and the extended silence between the two of us rather pleasant on the ride down back to ground level.

Neither Shirahata-sempai nor I made anymore attempts to talk until we were back by the high school section, the brunette walking me back to my homeroom.

"I might have ta steal ya away more often Mizuri-san, this was kinda fun. I have ta go now though so I'll see you tomorrow when I'm free before I take you roaming again." Sempai said with another lingering gaze before he let go of my wrist and left with a small wave and a coy smile.

Not only was it time for Shirahata-sempai to go, but most of the students not involved in any clubs were leaving as well. It was the end of the day and time to home, and somehow I had managed to ditch two classes with someone twice my senior.

I gave my face a quick slap to focus myself before gripping the handle of my bag tightly and walking out to the front gait to meet my ride. Surely Yoshinobu was waiting for me by now.

As I had guessed Yoshinobu had be parked and waiting diligently for my arrival, and in the backseat of the limo was Mari and Setsu who both looked varying degrees of happy to see me. The rid back home was comfortable with Setsu seated in my lap and Mari leaning on my shoulder despite the number of available seats.

Everyone seemed to bee in a good mood, riding the high that only comes when both my father and stepmother are out of the house for an extended period of time, and by the time that I was back in my room I was sighing in relief.

After today I didn't want to do any training, or extra studying or sit through a lecture. I didn't even want to eat or wash off. Instead I kicked off my shoes, and with my uniform still on I crawled under the covers.

I pulled one of my larger plush toys into my chest and wrapped my arms around it, burying my face into the fluff and using it as a makeshift pillow before I fell asleep.

My alarm blared to life successfully shocking me into a semi awake state, my shoulders tensing as I jumped from my mattress. Usually Mari wakes me up or I wake up naturally around the time when I should be getting up, so hearing the jarring sound for the first time in so long was shocking to say the least

I found myself, unceremoniously, on the floor in a somewhat tangled mess of limbs and blankets as I tried to calm my sense. My fight or flight instincts kicking into overdrive before I let out a shaky breath and allowed myself to collapse into a boneless pile on the floor.

Getting ready for school after that entire fiasco was a chore, it threw my entire day of more than it should have. I put my undershirt on backwards and starting lacing up my shoes on the wrong foot. I almost left out my pencil case from my school bag and I barley even touched breakfast. Not to mention my legs were definitely still sore from yesterday's stair climb.

It's a good thing Otou-sama wasn't home today, because if he saw me acting this way I would have gotten more than a few bruises before starting my school day.

By the time I had gotten to school I had calmed down considerably. I was relaxed enough to stop myself from looking around every ten seconds, but I still remained aware of my situation.

In my leisure I had almost managed to forget yesterdays events and the awkward situation between Hani-san and I that had led up to it. He saw my eyes and then I ran off.

Today I did something similar. It was terrible as far as manners go, but as soon as I saw the familiar fluff of Hani-san's blonde hair I turned the opposite way. I needed to get away from Hani-san, and Shirahata-sempai had come to 'steal me away' again. It was just a coincidence that he had perfect timing.

"Hey Mizuri-san, bumping into me again I see." He said with a laugh before wrapping his hand around my wrist like he did last time and dragging me off. Truthfully I could have stopped him if I wanted to, but I chose to let myself be pulled away.

"You have great timing you know, I was just looking for ya so I could steal you away again."

"Hello Shirahata-sempai. I apologize for bumping into you again." I spoke as we walked to whatever my upperclassman had planned for us today.

"Didn't I say you were good from last time? But here ya are apologizing to me again. I can't tell if you're super mannerly or just really formal Mizuri-san." The brunette joked lightly as he reassured me on my mistake.

"So today I'm gonna take you around to the clubs, get you to meet some new faces and see what type of things you like. It might be early but I'm sure no one will mind."

Shirahata-san said with a wide grin. "We have a couple club leaders who I'm familiar with, so we'll start with those. Soccer, Dance, Art, and Broadcasting. And maybe if we have time I can visit a friend in the Student Council.

For the rest of the week it continued on like that. Hani-san catching a glimpse of me and me avoiding him through Shirihata-sempai. Whether the brunette knew it or not his was an accomplice in this grand scheme, helping me to avoid one big awkward conversation that I am not looking forward to having with my partner.

Most times it was just the two of us, but sometimes we would meet up with friends of his briefly just to introduce me to a few new faces or a group of students that new Shirihata-sempai would stop us to talk to the third year.

The arrangement between the two of us wasn't terrible, rather I found myself enjoying Shirihata-sempai's company. But as the days drawled on by I could seen that Hani-san was becoming more and more fed up with my constant disappearing act at every free opportunity.

On Friday Shirihata-sempai apologized to me for not being able to continue our plans from earlier today. He had promised to sneak me into the pool area after lunch was over, but we never got around to it because as soon as the bell rang the brunette remembered that he had a prior engagement with a teacher.

So finally, being alone for once since Tuesday when my avoidance technique began, I was able to have some time to myself.

Taking a chance I venture alone to the library to explore a few books again. I was taking a risk since Hani-san knew I enjoyed going there, but it had been four days since I say the crimson carpets and dark wood of the bookshelves.

I picked out a few titles I like and stacked books in my arms from random shelves, letting my pile grow taller and taller as I made my way towards the back.

In my excitement it seems as though I had been spaced out, too unaware of my surroundings to notice someone was behind me until I felt a hand touch my back.

I jolted, my tower beginning to lean because of my erratic movement and my books threatening to topple over. Before they could drop though two small hands shot out to steady them, catching a few stray and rebellious children that refused to stay in my arms.

Truthfully I don't know which had my heart racing faster, the sudden feeling of a hand on my back or making eye contact with Hani-san who had been the one steady my pile after he caused it to topple in the first place.

The blonde stared at me, waiting for me to calm down before he said anything.

"You've been avoiding me." He said bluntly as he took some of the books from me and began to walk towards our table.

"…You saw my eyes." I said after an extended silence, preparing to defend my action this past week. My shoulders were squared as I looked anywhere else but my partner, not willing to say anything on the subject unless being prompted or questioned.

"They are beautiful. You don't know what I would give to see them again." Hani-san commented filling the silence. I could feel his eyes on me all the while, practically boaring holes into my figure.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us as my partner stood switching my weight from one foot to the other as my mind race a thousand miles a minute, going over every possible bad scenario that could happen right now in my head. Yet somewhere in the back of my mind I had registered Hani-san's complement and felt the subtle heat rising on my cheeks.

In the midst of my internal panic Hani-san called out to me, casing me to unintentional look his way.

Although before I had a chance to turn back around or even say anything I had felt hands cupping my cheeks, gently pulling me down before a pair of lips captured mine is a soft, gentle, butterfly kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was a continuation from the kiss, but no! It was me Dio! Sorry for not continuing from the kiss, I really needed to write Ii's week and I didn't want this chapter to feel rushed.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT CHARACTER INFORMATION
> 
> The title is "Of Iis and BunnIis" using Ii's name for the ies sound instead of the proper spelling, pronounced of "E's and Bunnies".
> 
> This is a Top MITSUKUNI X Bottom MALE OC story. If you have a problem with that then exit stage left.
> 
> Just so you aren't confused Ii came to Ouran during Mitsukuni's first year in high school, this was maybe a month or so before Tamaki convinced both him to join the host club and embrace cuteness.
> 
> Ii is 5'10/178 cm, which is one inch shorter than Kyoya and one foot taller than Mitsukuni. Mizuri Ii is 16 years old for the beginning portion, but is later 18 when the events of the anime start to take place.
> 
> Ii's features include fluffy messy black hair, red eyes covered up by black bangs and fake glasses, dimples and pale skin.
> 
> Mizuri Ii was born April 17th and has the stellar sign of Aries. He has type o blood, and low blood pressure.
> 
> Ii likes anything sweet, anything cute, beaches, warm weather, anything romantic e.g. gentle kisses, cuddling and contact with any living thing, his younger siblings, his birth mother, and laughing.
> 
> Ii dislikes feeling cold, doctors and anything related to them, rain, manipulative and or malicious people, sudden loud noises, his step mother, his father, other people being bullied, people seeing his scars and changing or wearing little clothing in front of other people.
> 
> Ii is constantly cold, hates doctors and anything related to them, has a weakness for anything cute and has a warped sense of what is cute and what isn't, talks to animals and inanimate objects, tends to not stand up for himself even though he is capable has little stamina, and is bullied.
> 
> Ii is the oldest of five siblings. Mizuri Mari, his sister who is 14 in the beginning and 16 during the events of the anime. She also attends Ouran and is in Haruhi's class. Mizuri Setsu is the middle child. She is 6 years old in the beginning, and 8 during the events of the anime. Mizuri Shia and Mizuri Toshi are the youngest, twin boys that were born during Ii first year.
> 
> Ii's father, Mizuri Sumio, is 37 at the beginning and 39 during the events of the anime. He has had two wives, Mizuri Hanae and Mizuri Seiko. Mizuri Hanae, Ii's birth mother died after giving birth to his sister Setsu. While Mizuri Seiko, Ii's stepmother and the twins' birth mother married Sumio when Ii was 13.


End file.
